Spirit Ronin wanderer of three realms history of Planet MSX-278
by Hierkina
Summary: Multi Scifi cross with Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha with elements from other series. Find out the origin of Shinobi culture and it's convection to the greater universe. When a Galaxy once thought lost to the Jedi revels it self. Read profile before comment Once Naruto gets off his planet it's Strictly a Star Wars crossover
1. Chapter 1

The events that occur in the story will be the stories history will be built in Pre-Republic Era Early Hyperspace Age (36,453 - 25,000) maybe before that even - the stories history will end after the (25,053 BBY the founding of the Republic, until 1,000 BBY) Old Republic era's 1,000 BBY Bane. The stories events well play out in a modified Rise of the Empire era (1,000 BBY- 2BBY)

Hierkina, claims no ownership of YuYu Hakusho, Naruto,Inuyasha,Final Fantasy, Star Wars,Star Trek. Any thing From DC, Marvel or Stargate or Shadow Skill soul Eater or Rurouni Kenshin or Outlaw Star, Anything from the Dragonball series X-files and Ghost In The Shell or Claymore.

Summary: Multi Scifi cross with Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha with elements from other series. Find out the origin of Shinobi culture and it's convection to the greater universe. When a Galaxy once thought lost to the Jedi revels it self. read Hierkina's Naruto analysis (Profile) before comments. Crossover - Naruto & Star Wars: The Clone Wars

―The Je'daii Code

There is no ignorance; there is is no fear; there is power.I am the heart of the Force.I am the revealing fire of light.I am the mystery of darknessIn balance with chaos and harmony,Immortal in the Force.''"

Jedi Code:

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is The Force.

Old Sith Code:

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me.

New Sith Code:

There is no peace, there is anger.

There is no fear, there is power.

There is no death, there is immortality.

There is no weakness, there is the Dark Side.

I am the heart of the darkness.

I know no fear, and I instill it in my enemies.

I am the destroyer of the worlds.

I know the power of the Dark Side.

I am the fire of hate, all the universe bows before me.

I pledge myself to the Darkness, for I have found true life in the death of the

Gray Jedi Code

"There is no Dark Side, nor a light side, there is only the Force. I will do what I must to keep the balance as the balance is what keeps me together. There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish. There is passion, yet peace; Serenity, yet emotion; Chaos, yet order. I am the wielder of the flame, the protector of balance. I am the holder of the Torch, lighting the way. I am the keeper of the flame, soldier of balance. I am a Guardian of the Balance. I am a Gray Jedi."

—Leor Danal reciting The Gray Jedi Code for the first time while in a force trance

The Gray Jedi Code was the code that all Gray Jedi lived by, such as what the Jedi code was for the Jedi. It was written by the first Kage of the order, Leor Danal. He claimed that the code came to him in a vision while he was in a Force Trance.

The Code

There is no Dark Side, nor a Light Side

There is Only the Force

I will do what I must to keep the balance

The balance is what keeps me together

There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish

There is passion, Yet peace

Serenity, Yet emotion

Chaos, yet order

I am the wielder of the flame, the protector of balance

I am the holder of the torch, lighting the way

I am the keeper of the flame, soldier of balance

I am a guardian of balance

I am a Gray Jedi

To live is to die and to die is to live,  
What is Pure is Impure and Impure is Pure,  
What is Good is Evil and Evil is Good,  
To live is to die and to die is to live,  
In the grave of Monk Hakushin,  
The saint returns to Mt. Hakurei.  
To live is to die and to die is to live.- Band of Seven Arc and Mt Hakurei-Inuyasha

Ghost in the Shell

That's all it is: information. Even a simulated experience or a dream; simultaneous reality and fantasy. Any way you look at it, all the information that a person accumulates in a lifetime is just a drop in the bucket. - Batou

There are countless ingredients that make up the human body and mind, like all the components that make up me as an individual with my own personality. Sure, I have a face and voice to distinguish myself from others, but my thoughts and memories are unique only to me, and I carry a sense of my own destiny. Each of those things are just a small part of it. I collect information to use in my own way. All of that blends to create a mixture that forms me and gives rise to my conscience.

If we all reacted the same way, we'd be predictable, and there's always more than one way to view a situation. What's true for the group is also true for the individual. It's simple: overspecialize, and you breed in weakness. It's slow death.

When I float weightless back to the surface, I'm imagining I'm becoming someone else. … It's probably the decompression.

-Major Motoko Kusanagi

Star Wars

Kenobi: Master a noble act committed for despicable purposes would be sullied upon by the mere existence of malevolent thought.

Jinn: True but a despicable act committed for noble purposes brings that very malevolence to the surface and gives it life.

Kenobi: Then which is more acceptable a noble act committed for despicable purposes or a despicable act commuted for noble purposes; how can one be justifiable and the other not?

Jinn : You must learn as I did from my master that the true moral value of an act can be calculated my weighing the spirit of the motivation against the benefit of the result. He actually believed that certain despicable behaviors can be conscionable if it is overshadowed by a greater outcome yes.

Kenobi : I have a feeling Master Yoda would find an issues with that theory Jinn: I know for a fact he does , are you ready?

Jinn to Kenobi on Dooku

yes, always. From the moment you awoke, I have used you. I have used you so that you might become strong, stronger than I. I used you to keep the Lords of the Sith from condemning the galaxy to death with their power unchecked. I used you to lure them to Telos, where they could be, at last, fought and killed. I used you to reveal Atris' corruption, so that her teachings could be ended before they began. I used you to gather the Jedi so they could be destroyed. And I used you to make those who wounded me reveal themselves, so they could be killed by the Republic." ―Kreia admits her manipulations —

"How could you ever hope to know the threat you faced when you have never walked in the dark places of the galaxy? Faced war and death on such a scale? If you had traveled far enough, rather than waiting for the echo to reach you, perhaps you would have seen it for what it was. There is a place in the galaxy where the dark side of the Force runs strong. It is something of the Sith, but it was fueled by war. It corrupts all that walks on its surface, drowns them in the power of the dark side—it corrupts all life. And it feeds on death." ―Kreia, speaking of Malachor V, to the Jedi Council

Betrayal, Hunger, and Pain "Treachery is the way of the Sith." ―Darth Tyranus's final thought

"And so the travellers defined themselves, ever seeking the balance. They became the Je'daii, a Dai Bendu term meaning "mystic center". " ―Ketu

Genkai: young man, i am a psychic, not a saint. I'll train whoever is strongest, regardless of any moral shortcomings. -YuYu Hakusho,

Picard: Duty. A starship captain's life is filled with solemn duty. I have commanded men in battle. I have negotiated peace treaties between implacable enemies. I have represented the Federation in first contact with twenty-seven alien species. But none of this compares with my solemn duty today... as best man. Now, I know, on an occasion such as this, it is expected that I be gracious and fulsome in my praise on the wonders of this blessed union, but have the two of you considered what you were doing to me? Of course you're happy, but what about *my* needs? This is all a damned inconvenience. While you're happily settling in on the Titan, I will be training my new first officer. You all know him. He's a tyrannical martinet who will never, *ever*, allow me to go on away missions.

STNG

If you don't mind, I'd like to borrow your bodies for a few hours. -Jadzia Dax, on performing her zhian'tara, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, "Facets"

Sisko: So... I lied. I cheated. I bribed men to cover the crimes of other men. I am an accessory to murder. But the most damning thing of all... I think I can live with it. And if I had to do it all over again, I would. Garak was right about one thing, a guilty conscience is a small price to pay for the safety of the Alpha Quadrant. So I will learn to live with it. Because I can live with it. I can live with it... Computer, erase that entire personal log."

Sisko: I was just talking with our good neighbor quark. He's laying odds that the government's going to fall. Major Kira: quark knows a good bet when he hears one. This government will be gone in a week, and so will you. Sisko what happens to bajor then? Major Kira Civil war. DS9 1.1


	2. Start anew with no chains

Spirit Ronin wanderer of three realms: All the good things. Begin with Juma Juice.

The events that occur happen within two weeks into the exams to two months after.

he first generation of humans on this planet were by products of the Eugenics Wars and the failure of the first attempted use of the Genesis Device. A time where selective breeding and genetic engineering. were common place but sill treated with caution this caused extra genes to become more active Shinobi are a multi generational by product of this Some notable names are. Khan Noonien Singh and Arik Soong. A scientist who was upset abandonment of genetic engineering he hope to show his Augments would show them what happened with Khan earlier would not happen again His group was, saw then in a negative light This would cause other races from nearby planets to become interested. and venture here. This was the start to the curiosity of the unseen and a venture into the unfamiliar.

The Unknown Regions of space were actually very well know by the races and cultures that resided within them. At one point the old Sith empire would send slaves and it's unwanted elements to this region of space Why waste a useable resource The occupants would appear a few more times in history. the last know contact was in what was to be labeled the Toward Stars Era. It would become known as the wild frontiers of space. The races in this galactic expanse. Would intermingle and evolve into a semi tolerant sector of space. Where technology, culture and society would take different turns then those of the core worlds of the Republic. Producing things of myth and legend they would go through several eras of technologic boon and bane. Creating what would come to be known as witches and sages in kind. Only the strongest of force uses could see past what would come to be known as static. In the event that someone did get through that they would only get so far before becoming overwhelmed with noise. because of this it would be forgotten to most. Leaving Force nexuses and Wounds in the Force largely uncharted. It is through the events set in motion that the veil would be lifted.

What they are respectively is a type of catastrophic disturbance in the Force; it was a weakness in the fabric of the Force and a location where the Force, or any particular aspect of the Force, was unusually strong. this place is where they both coincide within the same location. as chaos and balance. Time and space flow differently here. Time and space have a symbiotic relationship. But, with great care they can exist as separate elements. That is why this place remained cloaked for so long. Also, faint traces of chronometric particles, matter and antimatter have filled several layers of the planet's atmosphere for millennia. That is only another part of what keeps the planet hidden. Hence the term Hidden Elemental Nations. However what or who did this remains a mystery. But right now in this place a contest of wills and wits is being held but it will be interrupted. As covert strike is about to take place.

The Chunin exams even though they may cause heighten security are still a very public and still has major flaws.

Meet Naruto Uzumaki age twelve he is the hero of this story but one problem he's dead. He hasn't figured it out yet. There's another problem it his death wasn't supposed to happen in the way that it did. You'd think the Bijuu that was forcibly place in his gut would heal him. But that ability did not necessary come from the Bijuu but that he did not know. It is in his death that he would come to know how they evolved into what they are.

Neither of them asked to be put in this situation. Instead of someone telling how to access the being inside his gut. He would stumble on how to access it in a haphazard manner . Most likely not the best way mind you. Raw negative emotions is how he did it. On his team's first mission outside the village. The reasons as to why he was not told sooner and how to do this were flawed by their very nature. Because that's neither here nor there. Naruto was cut off from said creature at the moment of his death.

Ay current Raikage and Konoha's Yellow Flash were rivals for the fast man alive would go so far as to call the Fourth Hokage Foolish for sealing the Bijuu in his 'son' Naruto was the current Child of the Prophecy Saviour of this World but it's not like he knew or wanted anything to do with that he was just The Show-Off, Number One Unpredictable ..Ninja. Just trying to be accepted and make a few friends..Hell to him his promise to be a ninja was just a promise to an old man..He failed three times anyway. So to was being Hokage, efforts to stop the soul piercing stares. The Uzumaki clan was only an allied clan to the village as it is not in the Konohagakure charter. Well so much for allies. The clans that are the Aburame Clan ,Akimichi Clan ,Hyūga Clan ,Inuzuka Clan ,Kurama Clan, Nara Clan ,Sarutobi Clan, Senju Clan ,Uchiha Clan and Yamanaka Clan Well semantics are of little concern now..

It was the Chūnin Exams which none of the rookie teams were honestly ready for. Naruto had decided to he needed to used the bathroom. So that's when he went without warning his team. He wandered deeper in to the forest finished doing what he need to heard what sounded like a bear. He ran to the sound. Only to find a girl the red hair and eyes with what appears to be thick glasses. He charged in and pushes said person out of the Ursine's path. Only to receive an injury that would kill him.. After that something happened that was felt near Tree Felling Village which would cause the Black Shadow to stir. Then the Fire Temple Monk Sora and near Kumogakure. More to the point The Silver and Gold brothers as the Bijuu energy leaves the three respectively,. Lastly Demon Country with Mōryō which alerts Shion. Dispatching Team Samui: Samui,Karui,Omoi and Mabui with in the direction of Konohagakure This event would eventually send the bear off. But for now it was unidentified as to what had frightened they would be praetor that did not matter it's prey was safe. But at the cost of Naruto's feeling guilty the girl stayed with her saviors body..as she turns him over to see if he's breathing but he's not. She hides him in efforts to keep him safe she feels a strange connection to the boy who saved her life.

At the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound. Bansai, Sentoki, and Zenza. With what remain what remains of the Twelve Guardian Ninja meet up with Team Samui as well as Shion they eye each other and nod. Mogusa ,Kitō, Bekkō, Komachi, Tokuma Hyūga , Muta Aburame and Towa had guard duty at the gates this is what the incoming group from the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound. This is what they were greeted with.

Leaving Naruto in a small hidden cave she performs what she can to cover the wound. The reason she can do all of this is is. One her team had abandon her to her devices and seen as weak She was the medic of the team, . But as she was doing this her team would be killed far away from her position.

Naruto's vision before death of was six jewels a face with a mad grin. With the intent to strike what looks like a Cathar Female with yellow eyes and brown hair Yellow eyes wearing earth toned robes and dark brown boots. She wields what looks like a light sword. With a brief whisper of her name

Juhani. The second half Echani with white hair blues eyes white robes and a blaster that would later be known as Brianna her mother Arren Kae would flash before her daughter would become clear. A third Visas Marr Miraluka light, skin no eyes dark hair she wears purple and black robes with her eye sockets covered by a hood.

The rest of Naruto's team they dd not hear from him for a while getting implantation. They garbed the scroll off of the team and headed to the tower. But they did not open the scrolls yet.

As this was going on Orochimaru was being followed by Anko his onetime apprentice. Kabuto is medic.

Undercover as Village Hidden in the Haze ninja and accompanied by The Haze Triad Aniki Mo Ya., Kandachi Yoroi Akadō, Guren,Sakon and Ukon, Misumi Tsurugi , Rinji, Dosu Kinuta, Kotohime, Kihō, Kigiri ,Nurari , Gozu ,Arashi Hanzaki Jigum, Kagerō ,Kamikiri ,Sasame , Kidōmaru, Jirōbō , Tayuya , Sakon and Ukon, Menma Suigetsu Hōzuki ,Isaribi ,Amachi,Jūgo ,Kimimaro, Zaku Abumi ,Kin Tsuchi, Ahiko , Mui and Muku . They only did this so their 'Kage' would pass it off as a non lethal threat. As a plus Mui could get prisoners for Hōzukijō and more test subjects other then his son for the Box of Ultimate Bliss. By calculating the outcome of this microcosm of revolutionaries.

Gaara ,Kankuro Temari were but following in hot pursuit. Of the white snake-like man. Hiruko is the last line of deference in crippling the Snake Sannin if that should fail or only serve to injure him.

Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki ,Sasori ,Zetsu , Kakuzu were not too far behind. Because of Kabuto Yakushi is Sasori's underling, defected to Orochimaru; allied with Akatsuki. All want him dead for fredom , betrayal or also just to get the bounty. If Orochimaru was to evade capture or death. Itachi and Kisame would provide a blockade and support to weaken the man further. Sasori ,Zetsu , Kakuzu would be left to clean up any of his still loyal allies. On the way to to infiltrate the village Sasori stopped by Zabuza and Haku's grave and made new puppets.

While Zetsu's abilities to imitate people was used to draw attention away from The Forest of Death. By re-creating Orochimaru as an instructor. While the Black half remained hidden with the rest By turning them into puppets and using hearts and what not. Watching from the bushes is AoiRokushō waiting to see how things will play out. This was bound to start a miniature revelation.

The entire group is close enough to execute their plan Guren preformed Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Pillars this cought Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki , Sasori and Kakuzu's attention as the Pillars formeed they took positions close to them. They saw Kidōmaru, Jirōbō, Tayuya as well as Sakon and Ukon they proform Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment around everyone that is in the area.

As they moved further in Sasori followed Itachi and Kisame stayed and Sasori watch as Guren preformed Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison aroud himself, Kakuzu a Zetsu and the rest of the group Everyone else prepares as Kigiri readied his Destroying Smell Smoke Prison. Kihō uses Dark Smoke Sphere. Nurari and Kabuto use Hiding with Camouflage Technique to get close to Orochimaru. Kin used Illusion Bell Needles and Shadow Senbon to create a minor distraction. Kigiri employed Multiple Smoke Clones. Kakuzu proforms Lightning Release: False Darkness. To help them. Hiruko directs Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave and Earth Release: Devouring Earth at the the Snake Sannin followed by Swift Release: Shadowless Flight and he is covered in Steel Release: Impervious Armour. Enhanced by Mui's Grass Shadow-Style Emit Destroy Palm. Guren adds Crystal Release: Crystal Needles. Then covers herself in Crystal Armour, She joins in the physical on added effect Sasori uses Haku's Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death and Certain-Kill Ice Spears. Zetsu starts with Spore Technique directed at the Snakeman.

Nurari then used Viscous Water Mass. Kandachi his Water Release Genjutsu: Demonic Phantom Fog Prison. Gozu used Multiple Mudshot Technique to pin him, Suigetsu used Drowning Water Blob Technique. Sasori takes this opportunity to unleash his Zabuza and Haku puppets while no one is paying attention Zabuza used Hiding in Mist Technique. In conjunction with his Prepared Puppet: Eight Waves of Needles. Kankuro added to the assault against the Pale man by using Poison Mist Hell: Hundred Continuous Hell and Temari with her Dust Wind Technique. Kotohime used Long Strangling Hairs Technique Misumi Tsurugi and Nurari used Soft Physique Modification while Kigiri used Binding Smoke Prison accompanied by Exploding Flame Shot Kakuzu empolyed Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work in combination with Wind Release: Pressure Damage. Anko used Hidden Shadow Snake Hands to pin the man as quick as they can. Yoroi Akadō used Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique, Anko uses Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique and Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique in rapid succession Along with Muku who used Fire Release: Demon Lanternn .. After Anko falls dead. To stave off most of the after effects of the wind and fire. Sasori used Haku's Ice Release: Protective Ice Dome around everyone. Gaara used Sand Binding Coffin to further immobilize him. Mui used Fire Release: Fire Heavenly Prison on the crippled leader. Every backs off. As a preclusion Arashi activated Fuma Ninja Art: Spell of the Mandala.

Guren released her technique the air within the barrier took on a miasma like quality. Everyone starts to feel it's effect them slowly. Rinji then used Bat Controlling: Ultrasonic Mind Waves to further distract Orochimaru. Sasori and Kakuzu took up positions with this group before anyone else could notice. As the air thinned Kabuto appeared before the puppet user and nodded. Before anyone could react Mui used Fire Release: Fire HeavenlyPrison on Gaara so he wanted a Jinchūriki for an experiment. Mui then used Grass Shadow-Style Emit Destroy Palm to knock him out. Mui senses someone watching the events take place the wanders over to a bush within the barrier then used Fire Release: Heavenly Prison and Heavenly Prison Fire Sword on AoiRokushō.

Kimimaro agreed with Guren because she helped free them all he and the others to do this. But after seeing his master wounded so greatly. The sickly loyalist along with a now wild Jūgo started an attack Kimimaro used Cursed Seal of Earth and Dance of the Seedling Fern to push everyone to the corners of the barrier. As a counter Itachi used Amaterasu while Temari used Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon and Zaku used Extreme Decapitating Airwaves this broke through the bones. This causes most of the combatants to Kinuta used Resonating Echo Drill on him. Kimimaro coughed up some blood as a last ditch effort he used Dance of the Clematis: Flower to maim Itachi before passing out. Kabuto casts Temple of Nirvana Technique on the rest leaving himself Mui and the other missing nins aware as the barrier drops Kabuto gives the dead to Kakuzu and Sasori to do with as they wish he his Mui took the rest to Demon Lantern Castle.

Kisame slings the injured Uchiha as everyone prepares for their individual escape before the air around them completely clears. They depart from the small battle ground with their respective prizes. Kakuzu and Sasori the corpses. Kabuto his genetic samples from right after the Battle, he would use to make himself complete. Mui his prisoners. As they departed the area was left barren of life for as long as it was to exist. The air that was in the barrier is thins and spreads though out the forest. It then would come to make every one ill. To what extant is unknown.

Kakuzu followsKabuto in hiding heads to the Hokage's tower. Kisame just hopes not to run into anymore trouble on the way out. Sasori several steps behind them and follows slowly then veers off at the to wait in the shadows of the tower at the center of the forest. Preferring to keep his himself undetected Hiruko hid in the brush and prepared Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm until it encouraged the whole of Konohagakure, He went even further with it and proceeded with Dark Release: Inhaling Maw and Dark Release: Judgment on would be interlopers. If they were to get to rough he would go so far as to combine his most offensive of Techniques.

Baki sneaks into Hiruzen office while he's waiting for the preliminaries to start the Sand Jounin laces The Hokage's Tobacco with some of Chiyo's old poisons. He sets the box box back in place then Body flickers back to the tower to wait for his team. Unaware of their situation in the forest. As Baki disappeared Guy trying to feed secret habit after having some of Sanshō's food from a shop named Curry of Life it resides in a town called Katabami Kinzan a village in the Land of Rivers he ate leftovers then barged in the doors for a smoke he keeled over poisoned. He later would be found by Danzō and moved.

Team Guy: Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee, Tenten and Team Asuma: Chōji Akimichi Shikamaru Nara Ino Yamanaka agree to to work together against. Team Oboro; Kagari Mubi , Oboro of Amegakure.

They walk into the Sly Mind Affect Technique used by Oboro and Kagari. Compounded with Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique and Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique that belonging to Oboro. Kagari lets his Water Release: Black Rain Technique hang in the air. The Amegakure team reenforced with both Water and Haze clones. preforms Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique. Tenten breaks the illusions Then burst into the air as Mubi starts his Mist Servant Technique. Tenten preformed Twin Rising Dragons Lee comes in Oboro with Leaf Rising Wind knocking him in the air then Leaf Great Whirlwind. Chōji and Shikamaru take care of the clones by way of Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation Technique setting them up like pins and Chōji's Spiked Human Bullet Tank.

Team Shigure, Shigure , Baiu , Midare of Amegakure meet with Team Kurenai. Sakura and Sasuke on their way to the tower run in to the two teams standing off Battle ready. Figuring they since They are unable to find Naruto for now and there is some time left. Until the preliminaries. So they decided to try and help. Sasuke takes note of Shino Aburame,Hinata Hyūga Kiba, Inuzuka,Akamaru , Sasuke was tempted to walk passed them but always one for a challenge He had forgotten about about Naruto for the time being and readied fight Sakura was a nervous wreck but she tried to have confidence for Sasuke she stopped shaking took a look at Kiba and got into formation with the group. Hinata's eyes were shifting frantically looking for Naruto would be was nowhere to be found she prepared to fight but with a serious lack of confidence as her source was not there. Shigure starts on the offensive with Senbon Shower. Shino counters with Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique and Insect Jar Technique around the group. As the needles dissipate so do the insects. Shino uses this time to to prepare Secret Technique: Insect Sphere on Shigure.

Kiba does Beast Human Clone with Akamaru then preform Four Legs Technique. Then Fang Passing Fang on Baiu knoking him out. With the final pass he nicks Midare and knocks him some way back.

Sasuke chases after the now flying Midare pulls him in for Peregrine Falcon Drop. He settles then finishes with Manipulated Shuriken Technique in conjunction with Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades. Last a Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique and a Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique.

The group catches up to Sasuke they run into Kisame Hoshigaki carrying Itachi Uchiha who is rather weak from the battle before. Kisame sets Itachi somewhere safe. As he sees the glint in Sasuke's eye he knows what this is about, The others are confused but get combat ready.

Kisame goes on the offensive Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave. This forces every one ba and knocks them down. Quick to his feet Shino performs Insect Jar Technique to create a patch of land. While Kiba does Beast Human Clone with Akamaru then execute Four Legs Technique. Sasuke prepares for Lion Combo. Shino readied a new Secret Technique: Insect Sphere . Hinata readied Palm Bottom they moved in for the attack Hinata and Sakura were knocked into trees with so much force their bones were paste. They would get new have to think on new careers.

Kiba was brushed off. Shino's attach was an annoyance at best. Kisame brought a palm to Sasuke's get then headed off to the Naka Shrine

As Baki tried renter the tower he takes a few steps back into the tower get is met with weapons directed at him by Genma Shiranui ,Aoba Yamashiro, Hayate Gekkō, Yūgao Uzuki, Izumo Kamizuki,Kotetsu ō Iwashi Tatami Namiashi,Shinobu Mibu were all poised and ready to attack him.

Chiyo, Ebizō as well as Sasori's underlings Yūra, Mukade move to defend Baki.

The group sized each other up, Weapons at the ready. Chiyo strikes first. With White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets then Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with a Human Body Manipulating Attack Blades covered with poison. Chiyo with Charka strings removes Raidō, Mibu and Tatami's weapons. Kotetsu launched Kunai then casts Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique. Baki breaks the illusion then preformed Bade of Wind to push the group back the effect killed Mibu and Tatami. Chiyo poised her blades at Raidō Countered with Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique from Aoba. Chiyo moved with Mechanical Light Shield Block then Hayate Gekkō and Yūgao Uzuki,, which left Baki dead. Aoba preforms Scattering Thousand Crows Technique and Secret Technique Stone Needles. Genma cleared an escape route. Then they rushed to the Hospital. As the passed the on the way they saw.

Deidara was waiting in the wings atop the Hokage's monument. There were old explosives connected to the monument and older sections of the village. So much so that if a charge was set off in the right spot half of the village would crumble. It would be a real piece of art.

Deidara filled the monument with C1, spiders the other insects go into cracks and fissure in the surrounding areas. Bats are deployed to hide where the old paper bombs are. He goes on to create a few Suicide Bombing Clones. He leaves a Clay clone as a precaution.

Deidara disappears to prepares a C2 Exploding Flying Dragon as well as an Ohako C3 and a C4. To prove his art to Itachi.

He now went to hide at the Naka Shrine Acompannied by some of his Explosive Clay Minions. C1 puppet like bombs. Along with Snakes and centipedes: underground bombs, usually used to immobilize Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki when they get there. He finish the preperation on his C4 then waits for their arival.

Konan with Tobi corner an occupied and slightly drunk Jiraiya at thehot springs they lay in wait for the right moment to strike. As Jiraiya happily makes his out of the he springs. Tobi knocks him on the back of the head with a Sword Konan covers the man in Explosive tags. They warp to Tobi's pocket dimension. Konan Prepared a few Paper Chakram as appear out of the dimension at a ravine Tobi tosses the body. In then Konan tosses the Paper weapons in after it. They high tail it to Kikyō Castle.

Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton haunted in the Sake Sake Store by Hidan with Funari Kakuzu's subordinate watching them.

Hidan proceeding to step out of the shadows and approach Tsunade and tap her shoulder. Tsunade stood up not to be annoyed then punched in the chest knocking him twenty yards back. Shizune with Tonton gets up and hides to keep the pig safe. Hidan sees this and with a swing of his scythe. This action causes Tonton to be bisected. And the edge of his blade nicks Shizune. Tsunade's fear of blood causes her to freeze, Hidan in the middle of his ritual sees this. The man stops then collects the pigs corpse. Not a worthy sacrifice but good enough for bacon. Hidan utters softly,"Come seek me out when you rid of your fear of blood. Otherwise the fight just isn't fun. The fight is meaningless that way and not worth it." and he fades away carrying the dead pig.

Naraka Path with Zangei watches the Hyūga and Kurama Clans requested the protection of Haido's Knights Fugai , Kamira , Ranke , Temujin for access to Stones of Gelel orchestrated by Hiruzen, Haido ,Hoheto Hyūga and Murakumo Kurama under guise of diplomatic relations.

Yakumo Kurama was staring out the window. Watching the 'guards' that were hired. As she she was painting the compound around her room . Was being licked by by flames A white smoke started to bellowed then plumed outward getting darker as it progresses from white to gray. Then the hollowest and most void of blacks. The smoke so acrid and dense it choked her kinsmen to death. When it ensnared it's intended targets. Yakumo then Brushed out a sphere. That if any body part were to touch it would be dust. As the artist finished her masterpiece, The once sphere, Started to form fit their bodies. The smell was one of charred flesh cooked oh so delicately. After a few precocious moment of awkward comfort between the group. There was a blast of heat Then a mushroom cloud, That came with a mystical beauty accompanied by a welcome silence. The group that was in the trap were obliterated with the most fair of hands. As the curtain fell Yakumo's knees gave way She clasped the brush then collapsed only to be caught by the softest of beds meant for an angel.

Members Akari Tatsushiro Kuroma Tatsushiro of Ryū Clan are in rundown clothes hidden by the abandon Uchiha Senbei.

Iruka and Ebisu Mission Assignment Desk were shuffling missions.

Shinobazu operating out of the Land of Forests Shura ,Gantetsu , Monju and Toki were lackadaisically hidden within the stacks of Konoha Archive Training Ground Criminal Brothers Jiga, Ruiga along with Raiga Kurosuki and Ranmaru were waiting in the wings to scavenge.

Yusuke old friend's Chu, Rinku, Toya, Jin, Suzuka Hokushin and Shishiwakamaru. Are making plans for a new Dark Tournament in a few years are watching things take place from Akagahara careful to stay undetected with the help of Suzuka's Dimensional Travel Sphere and Hokushin a Quest-class ability to create something from nothing; literally materializing objects seemingly out nowhere as well as the groups other eclectic abilities travel the Elemental Nations scouting fighters as carnival troupe. They mistakenly come across Nadeshiko Village watched and saw how they fought and offered them invitations to the Tournament provided they can gather a team..

Konoha Ninja Tool Research Facility: Detached Office is surrounded above blew and to left and right with hidden member of the Three Ryūdōin Brothers Genshō Ryūdōin , Jakō Ryūdōin ,Rokkaku Ryūdōin.

Koyuki Kazahana and Haruna., Princess Kayo ,Toki were at Konoha Aviary Later along with a severely injured Kabuto Yakushi and Mui they would become the Black Book Club But not until they were joined by the Wagarashi family with the Grass Fruit Group.

With Shiho and Yurika triying to get word for support of their nations either to get renforcemets or remove themselves from a bad situation.

Where Danzō is militaristic to an extreme. Hiruzen was not above scrutiny either. The politician of the Sarutobi clan. Seemed to be peace above all else. While kind and warm. His goal admirable as it is peace above all at else can be seen in his concession during the Hyūga Affair , Tsuchigumo Clan's powerful Tsuchigumo clan kinjutsu Earth Spider Style: Forbidden Life Technique Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth Uchiha Clan Massacre, Yakumo Kurama and all of his students to an extent peace at all costs and fear of losing power if he had to fight the Raikage. He wouldn't admit this but fear rules his choices...

One Kabuto Yakushi takes stock of Kyōya and Sai as a Parasite Clone makes itself known to him. This is one of Kabuto severval. There is one about ready to attack now.

Kabuto begins Yin Healing Wound Destruction. He then begins the fight with Chakra Scalpels

aimed at Sai's feet. Sai junps then counters with Super Beast Imitating Drawing Snakes to restrain the med nin. He manages to cut through all but two. The restain his legs. Sai uses this and creates Ten or tnenty mediuim leeches. They hit their target an hit the boy. Kabuto cuts throgh the snakes. He then makes way for his glowing hand to gash at The Root's arms and stomach. Sai's counter is Explosive Tags and birds. They explode around the spy leaving him with scraps and minor burns. Sai's response is more stakes. But when Sai moves close the medic cuts his shoulder. Kabuto leaps away follower by Sai. Kabuto turn quickly when the boy is close then nicks his throat. Kabuto recovers and attacks the artist's knees. The spy manages to graze one then he makes a hasty retreat. Useen to the Root commander.

In the Hokage's tower the attendants were being replace with Sai and Kyōya Kakuzu's accountant while Danzō sits at The Hokage's desk he was trying on the robes while Hiruzen's robes while he was getting a snack at Amaguriama with his son. .Unknown to them however unknown to them Danzo had guided the Legendary Stupid Brothers; Fūjin and Raijin, two ogre-like to the village with the help of Terai and Hyō as a distraction.

Danzo also contracted out the development of Chakra Armour specifically for his Root division through Aid of Fū Yamanaka's mental manipulations of Dotō Kazahana The Root leader got his deal at no cost.

Dotō only wanted ten percent processing fee. Mining rights to twenty percent of the village ore at split cost purity dependent. Five percent fabrication. Ten percent storage. Five percent shipping and delivery. Danzo did not care what the warlord wanted so he sent Fu and Torune Aburame to Fore his hand. Dotō not one for intimidation tactics has sent. Three Wandering Ninja from Land of the Moon Ishidate, Karenbana and Kongō. His own team of Nadare Rōga , Mizore Fuyukuma and Fubuki Kakuyoku of Yukigakure.

Danzo wanted some samples of their stone from the Third Hoshikage when they resisted Dajimu was sent to kill anyone who did, So those left hired Furido's 4-Man Team: Kazuma, Fudō, Fuen and Fūka. As well as Sumaru his mother and father Hotarubi and Natsuhi along with Akahoshi.

Via Mayfly a White Zetsu appears before Danzo. He starts an attack with Wind Release Slash and Wind Release Stream. Counters with Spore Technique. Kakuzu appears with Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique. Then preforms Water Release: Water Encampment Wall. Danzo unsels his arm for Izanagi to stop the water. He usees Wind Release: Vacuum Blade and Wind Release Stream the window crack. The glass breaks and they start to fall. Kakuzu takes advantage of his speed to reach the bottom. He prforms Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work. Danzo with Izanagi stops it then lands.

Kakashi headed to Yamagata Flowers on his way to Konoha Cemetery then Memorial Stone. Stops as he watches this rushes at Kakuzu with Lightning Beast Running Technique as a follow up with Lightning Transmission. Everyone around takes notice and joins the battle,

Four Celestial Symbols Men of Takumi Village. Hōki , Kujaku, Ryūgan and Suiko. Along with Bando and Kagura employed by Homura and Koharu as a countermeasure and offense against Danzo and Shinnō. Were idle at the dango shop. Take position around Danzo.

They are poised to attack the three Kujaku starts with Rotating Ferocious Wind followed by Hōki's Peacock Whirlwind. Suiko's Flail aimed at Danzo. Seimei attacks in tandem with Rotating Ferocious Wind and Peacock Whirlwind Formation. The moves on to.

Homura and Koharu were eating at The Yakiniku Not to be out done by Danzo they made shady deals of their own they made deals for Winged Mechanical Devices with Shinnō. Unaware that the devices they were promised are on a reconnaissance mission with the very devices above them. On the ground they were watched by;

Deva Path, In Kikyō Castle Nagato, First God, Child of the Prophecy and Saviour of this World was devising a temporary home. With Animal Path is a guard like all of the Six Paths, possessed Nagato's Rinnegan. It had orange hair, which was a light green colour while it was alive, tied back in a long ponytail with a fringe hanging down from the right side of its head. It had a large bridge piercing through its upper nose which was attached on each cheek with a circular stud, one stud on its upper nose, six studs around the bottom of its face, and one stud on each ear. It does not have eyebrows. While being examined by Konoha, the body was shown to have multiple piercings on its chest and legs as well. . On his left was a Giant Centipede. He preforms Rain Tiger at Will Technique. Slowly water starts to touch the ground and then pour. The battling group moves near the next combatants.

Team Suien of Takigakure Suien, Hisame , Kirisame and Murasame with Hero Water hold a captive Shibuki and Fuu are pacing back and forth at Akagahara for convict Mizuki who who escaped the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility when the Brothers were let out. This group breaks formation to join the fight with Kakuzu ,Danzo and the others.

Hisame joined the assault with Water Release: Water Whip aimed at Kakuzu which he evaded. She repositioned and aimed for Danzo success. Soon Kirisame and Murasame would reforce their teammate with the same attack. Kakuzu with another Earth Release: Earth Spear cold cocked Danzo who was now feeling the effects of the Spore Technique. Kakuzu backed off So both Bando and Kagura readied for an attack from Bando's Concussive Chakra Cannon aimed at his legs blasting them clean off. Then Suien quickly forms Takigakure Style: Watercutting Sword and moves to slice Danzo's genetically engerred arm off. He then seals it away for later. He them proceeds to pluck that covered eye out and keeps it it may be of use to sell to Kabuto Yakushi. Kagura aims her Ravaging Chakra Knives at his Danzo's chest. Kagura then casts Soulbane on Kakashi in order for him to kill Homura and Koharu He does so with a Lightning Cutter to their heads respectively. Suien them removes Kakashi's eye in the same maner as the Root leader. One thing on his mind money. Kagura disappears as fast as light. To a place far far away.

Danzo lets out a scream. Not just of pain but one of exacerbation. He would not lose this he could not loose. The the cry echoed and reverberated everywhere from.

The former Konoha Military Police Force location was occupied by persons thought long dead Shinobu Sensui, Mukade, Kushina Uzumaki and Namikaze Minato hidden within Itsuki's Uraotoko to observe. Kushina Uzumaki and Namikaze Minato instead of the Child of the Prophecy and Saviour of this World after sealing the Bijuu in his 'son' himself and his lover. Escaped Limbo Fought Team Toguro and nearly lost his lover who is being kept alive by implanted a demonic biotechnological organism called Virucchi, into their spines and bloodstream as a preservation and control. Given to him by a long lost Itsuki and Shinobu. So now they are a threat to the fragile balance between Spirit , Demon world the planet they are connected to and there for pose a threat to the galaxy as a whole. Minato in his haste forgot to seal his escape route thus giving any that wished a way out.

Several pairs of eyes were watching this from afar they were Rin, Muu ,Sakumo Hatake,Gōzu and Meizu,Nawaki and Mū these are the people that would take posession of some of the Workers in the Toddler ruler's office then later look for a way back to the physical plane. To cause minor chaos of their own by wating for a time to strike The Vault in Spirit world. To rehijack The Orb of Baast, for All of them to stay alive in their new bodies. Muu once in his body would take perment possetion of that body. And use exsatthe reforged Shadow Sword to turn himself into a demon once settled in the new body. Then use the repaired Forlorn Hope to revive Hanzo That was only part of the plan. For now though they would wait as clerks to Koenma in disguise as his aides then wait.

At the Jōnin Standby Station were Ibiki Morino, Shimon Hijiri Shinobu Mibu , Mozuku , Tonbo Tobitake , Inoichi Yamanaka ,Chōza Akimichi ,Inoichi Yamanaka Tenzo and Kurenai Yūhi.

Once most of the important political figures ninja and warriors where near Danzo you see is is the type of person. That if he could not control something He would destroy it. This meant the end for Four Celestial Symbols Men. Nadare Rōga and his his yes men. The Shinobazu with Dotō his and crew. The Ryū Clan's drama. Three Ryūdōin Brothers He laughed as they all. would draw close to him. The instructors of the current and future class . The Hoshikage and his guard. He closed his one good eye. He relaxed at the thought minor victory over Kakuzu. The 'Up yours' to Hiruzen as he would die when the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique is complete and a large, black sphere around them that would kill all who oppose him as he was. Already dying . He would get the final say in who shall fallow. Shimura always gets his man. This day well how do Klingon's put it. "Today is a Good Day to Die."

Everyone would be surprised a week later that Land of the Sky would take advantaged of the chaos to come. Shinnō while he scoots around in preparation for the attack He is there at the same time the second part of the test. The two faced "Sky Emperor" doctor gets accosted outside of Ramen Ichirakuby Team Kajika for his Body Revival Technique. He is found by Oyone and rushed to the hospital as he coughs up blood. Unsteady he looks around with glazed over eyes. Kajika would give the formula

A person with is a who has long reddish-brown hair, though she kept it wrapped in her blue bandanna. The bandanna was her way of emulating teacher, , but is different in color and is longer in the cloth's length. Before this, Amaru wore a blue head band, which did not cover up her long hair,.Was given her red bandanna, which she wore in place of her own, until took it back and tore it to pieces. Amaru has rather thick eyebrows and blue eyes, and a mole under the left eye. also wore a cyan-blue gi with a cream-colored vest over it, which covers her cleavage, blue shorts, and dark arm- and leg-bands. The person was Shinnō's ward and Apprentice Amaru. Shinnō was using Amaru for his experiments with the Noh masked leech-like spirit sealed within the Land of the Sky and Dark Chakra He would need away to fake his death. So he determine this manner was best.

But the Flying Destruction Machines were looming in the skies headed to the village The remains of the Land of the Sky reactivated not Shinnō's hand. But, by a manipulated Yagura and Utakata Piloting the remains were Mei Terumī, Tsurugi under Hiruko's Puppet Curse. Same with the two jinchūriki They were being guided by Ichi , Ni and San his subcontinents And were only two days out. But as a turn a of events Hiruko would get to it sooner.

As Naruto comes out of haze and and becomes accustom to being a ghost. His eyes refocused. The 'ninja drop out' was hovering in the air above the girl he saved and his body were in. Was sitting above her. He didn't know what posed him to save her he just did That's a good way to die right...pushing that from his mind. Being a ghost would be neat.

Naruto muttered," I'm dead huh not so bad That it is not. What to do, what to do?" asked to no one in particular.

A rather sing-song and sweet voice, "Now there's the question you should ask."

Naruto turns around tilts his head to the side and squints his eyes, "How did you get behind me? , Who in the hell are you lady?"

The interloper has long blue hair and purple eyes. She is usually clad in a light-pink kimono. Who was now beside him. Sitting on an oar.

The figure beside him eye smiled,"Hiya, I'm pilot of the River Styx, grim reaper, Shinigami most things associated with death that's me. But you Can call me Botan." She holds out her hand.

Naruto gets real close to her he lifts her arms and flexes them. Then starts rearranging her face until looks like a cat. She looks annoyed but does nothing for now. He stops with that look. He floats around her and pokes and prods more. He hears giggles. He looks up retreats back and gives her a fierce stare then turns away, not thinking much of her.

He sticks his tongue out," You don't look like much. You aren't scary or intimidating at all and you want be to believe you are death..Can you prove it? I had a fifty story energy beast shoved in me without my consent..That the leader of my village oh so kindly NEVER told me about. Until a traitor decided to spill his guts..I'm supposed to be scared of you...why? You know why I call people old isn't because I trust them at all I know it's an insult it's to get under their skin without appearing to be threatening. Why should I trust you? No one has ever been honest with me. I'm a ninja but barely. It's not exactly like anyone wanted me to be one. It's only because they 'need' me to be one." He didn't care if he told anyone he was dead. He kept quiet until now. But his teammates might have figured it out.

Botan puts a fingertip to her chin thinks ,' That's what that was effecting Spirit World so strangely.' Appears on his left as she thumbs through a book,

" You are reckless , Impulsive, loud. You prank in hopes that some will see you. You threw a Ramen cup at someone's parents for telling their kid to ignore you..Steal when you need to..You feel alone in a village of thousands..You warship and would die for a girl that has no interest in you because she pays attention to you."

Botan appears on his right," You are a dunce with a hard punch who gets lucky. Kissed your teammate. On a team where most think you are a waste of space. dead-last. in class..You want to be a leader. For recognition.."

Botan appears below him."After falling asleep on a bench you felt like your body and and drifted back a hundred years you so. .Woke up with your memory all jumbled it felt like you swallowed a bird You have dreams about... A person with short white hair and blue eyes and a cat like woman."

Botan appears above him," You got beat on your test got beat by a poke.." Naruto covers her mouth..

Naruto looks down and speaks, "I know so I've been told a thousand times over and over again..Even I have my limits as to how many times I can hear I'm a failure..Take me where you are going to take me this place is no longer my problem.. "

Looks back at the cave and the girl and jabs his thumb ," I don't even know why I saved her at least she's safe right?"

Botan gets a pair of glasses from her sleeve then flips a few pages,"Actually if you wouldn't have done anything you're 'Teammate' would have found her. She would only have had a few scratches. Then she would have become obsessed with him.

She wouldn't have twisted an ankle and broke her foot and twisted her ankle getting you to shelter safely. Nothing a quick trip to a doctor or nurse won't fix. But there are none close by and to get to one would be difficult.."

Naruto mutters,"Not much of a rescue attempt.."

Botan nods rapidly in a almost excessively cheery tone,"Yep..yep..you got the right one baby uhuh.." suddenly she has on sunglasses when he turns to look.

She settles again, "You're death was COMPELETLY POINTLESS." she cracks him over the head with the oar she she was seated on.

Naruto rubs his head,"I did not need that..got enough of it when I was alive thanks."

Botan relaxes and sighs,"I'm not going to hit you again."

Naruto says soft, "You say that now." humphs and turns his back ,"Well this is not my concern more so what are we still hanging around for?"

Botan plays with twirls her hair in her fingers,"Well umm about that..There is no place for you anywhere.."

Naruto growls out, "What else is new...So what I'm I supposed to do now.."

Botan waves her hands in front of her," There's a test you can do to get your body back.."

Naruto floats off Botan blinks fades away and waits as she figures out what hes doing Then he goes to each section of the village as everyone prepares for their fights and thinks ,'No one will exactly miss me' as he sits arms and legs crossed ,"Botan I'm ready to go.."

He hears her voice, as if trying to tell him something "Are you sure?"

He rushes off to the cave where his body and the girl are her floats next to her sees her tear stained eyes she whispers," Why did you do that?" her head rubs into his chest you died trying to save me why?" he attempts to wipe her tear away awkwardly. Her head perks up as she feels him some. But more like cracking some dust and pebbles falls on her she starts breathing rapidly.

Naruto in a panic tone,"Botan...Botan..There's going to be a cave in I'll take what ever test you want...I didn't die so she would be buried with me.." She appears next to him.

Botan looks on ,"Hang in there Naruto I'll get someone.." she zips off to Mount Koryū. This the main location appearing in the It's formed by the Wind area, Fire area, Water area, Earth area and Lightning area. There is a ritual temple in the middle of the mountain. She rushes into the the elemental site for Fire with so much force it makes Hinageshi stumble back she a diminutive female with vibrant red-orange hair and green eyes. When stationary, a lock of her hair sticks upward at an angle. She wears red pants that match the shade of her hair and a white kimono. She also wears red sandals over white socks.

Hinageshi looks to Botan seeing a worried and rushed look on her face she becomes wary. Botan places her hands on Hinageshi's shoulders and huffs out,

"Boy...saved...girl..boy and girl in a crumbling cave The girl is injured and needs help getting out of the cave. Didn't have any time to get a doctor in this state..However I can transfer some of my power to those aware of Spirit world. But once his test is over I can show you how to use the rest of the abilities baking you his permanent and you will be his guide and ally."

Hinageshi shifts her feet," Remember the Power Sphere incident..I kinda messed that up.." Botan lifts her on to the oar and rushes to where Naruto and the girl are. .Hinageshi is clung to Botan like frightened porcupine. Botan turn to her," That doesn't matter anymore you did what you could then."

Naruto gives a soft smile and tries to brush But fumbles through it . Said girl giggles at the ghost boy's folly. down the frightened person's hair As bigger stones fall the pathway out almost gone. The disheveled grass ninja..hears the laughter and looks to her right to see Hinageshi, The glasses wearing injured medic looked up in a shaky voice," What are you laughing at?" Her eyes became pointed," Who are you?"

Hinageshi points to herself ,"A certain boy tried brushing my hair and failed miserably..I'm Hinageshi." she looks to the path,"This place is ready to fall in would you like to get out of here?" she nods and extends her hand to the fellow red head while they both grab on to the boy's body with one arm and with the help of Botan phase to the boys apartment all the while the cave falls in.

Botan leans into Hinageshi,"Take my hand and heal your fellow redhead."

Naruto hovers beside Botan and watches closely. Hinageshi's body glows with Botan's spirit power Hinageshi looks over ,"Well what your Name?"

Tiredly she states,"Karin.."

Hinageshi finishes healing the now identified Karin ,"Can you flex your foot now?

Karin flexes her foot and nods crawling in to Naruto bed as Hinageshi puts Naruto's body on the couch. She flops down and slumps over..eyelids..heavy.

Naruto tilts his head... Botan taps him," Right well off to Spirit world they should be safe.." he hums

Unseen to either of them a White owl perches on the window. Represents perfect wisdom. Owls have the ability to see in the dark and fly noiselessly through the skies. They bring messages through dreams. The Owl is the bird of mystical wisdom and ancient knowledge of the powers of the moon. The Owl is the envoy of the supernatural world Also it Chief of the Night and believe that it affords protection.

To which A viper slinks through and coils around Naruto's body's leg. Impulsive, but not without careful consideration. symbol comes from observations of the European viper. the snake was a symbol of secret knowledge, cunning and transformation. The Yin-Yang, Duality, Balance and Rebirth.

A hawk lands on the roof. The Hawk is known as a messenger, similar to the planet Mercury;The Hawk teachesteaches you to be observant and take a close look at your surroundings. Its cry signifies awareness .

If you were to look at the photo of team seven. You'd see Naruto's vestage at the same time his whisker birth marks disappeared.

A Twin-Tailed Cat Demon. Cats symbolize a deeper understanding of our natural world, as if they posess a psychic mind, as in the Black Panther. A Spiritual Guardian. Cats are very loving creatures; They know their master's emotion by sensing and examining them. They are very watchful too. Sometimes Apears as a message to make changes. The cat is said to be over two hurndered years old her red eyes can be seen as she steps fron the shadows.

She appers to be a kitten However, she has two forms: one of a small kitten, and one of a large cat resembling a saber-toothed tiger. In her full-sized demon form,flames emerge from her feet and tails and her abilities increase tenfold. She will become Naruto's loyal battle companion. Her name Kirara and the two would soon battle together and form a bond that would last an eternity. She takes position in Naruto's messy surprisingly soft hair.

At his feet A wolf lay between himself and Hinageshi at their feet. A Wolf Teaching, Guidance,Freedom and Guardianship.

Botan grabs him by the shoulder and at very high speeds they head to spirit world. Panics his hair becomes frizzed He grasps delirious with fear at the oar. He yells,"Hey why are you moving so fast.."

Botan looks back ,"We're already late...Don't be so rude with someone that can grant your life back it could mean trouble for you.." turns his back then panicked again and clung of dear life. She chants ,"We're late late for a very important date."

They reach Koenma's Palace

This is where Koenma fills out paperwork to decide what the fate of a person's soul is to be. He judges the merit of their good deeds, weighs them against their bad deeds, and decides if they will go to Heaven or Hell, among other unstated possibilities. The palace is filled with ogres who do Koenma's grunt work and bring him a seemingly limitless amount of paperwork to do.

Botan and Naruto walk down large hall way they pass by ogres running around with stacks of paper work and some yelling and things like "Sign here" and " lets go to the board." they kept walking Naruto bumped a few of them Naruto offered to help, Botan was a head of him bobbing and weaving to catch up to her. He stumbled forward he tugged on Botan.

Naruto tugs on her sleeve then gets in close to her ear, " This place is busy any idea who's ass a gatta kick to get a dry martini around here?" she looks at him..tilts her head all the way around her head straighten and bobs on her neck her eyes rolling .. she glances at George walks over to him ,"Is he in?"

George walks up to Naruto,"You don't look like much." bonks him on the head ,"short n' stubby."

Naruto kicks the floor and puffs out his cheeks," Same could be said for you blue boy.."

Gorge sulks in the corner, "No respect I tell ya...go head there's a line though a massive wave of energy hit it turned some people younger and they all waiting to see what to do " he taps his chin and scratches his neck, "We're not aware of its effects yet."

Botan buzzes the intercom," Naruto Uzumaki here to see you sir."

There's a long line leading up to what looks like an average desk the Naruto stands over to the side to look. line consists of,

Genkai in her Reihado-ken state the only difference instead of twenty she's around thirteen with about five times as much energy before she gave up her Spirit Wave Orb. She was around seventy. Wearing martial arts clothes and occasionally a purple cap bearing a manji, which reflects ancient Buddhist tradition. She has brown eyes and bright pink hair she's tapping her foot.

Tōka had light eyes, an oval face, a dark shade of lipstick and wore a very stoic expression on her face. Her dark hair was tied in an elaborate and intricate top knot, with a bang covering the left side of her face. She wore a dark suit with the standard armour of that time over it. her appearance was changed somewhat as she is depicted with dark eyes, a pointed chin, no lipstick, and a less elaborate top knot she's of the Senju,

Dan had long pale blue hair that reached his back and dark green eyes. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit of that time complete with forehead protector and the pocket-less flak jacket.

Nonō Yakushi She was a young woman with shoulder-length light-colored hair covered by a coif and light-coloured eyes. She wore a black, loose-fitting gown with a white apron over it with sandals. She also wore circular glasses before giving them to Kabuto. She replaced them with a pair of square glasses shortly after.

Mito had long, bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi tied around her waist. Her hair was undone and down her back. She also wore a dark shade of lipstick and had a diamond mark on her forehead, similar to that of her granddaughter . She also wore what appeared to be seal tags in her hair decals. Instead of eighty she looked about fifteen with slightly more spiritual energy then that of Genkai orginally had but nowhre near the control.

Himura Kenshin Of small, slender build and with a youthful, feminine visage, Himura Kenshin cuts quite a different figure than would be expected of the legendary Hitokiri Battōsai and his appearance belies his twenty-eight years of age, making him look roughly ten years younger, but he is easily recognized by his infamous distinguishing features: mid-back length red hair tied in a thick ponytail and a cross-shaped sword scar on his left cheek. The scar actually consists of two separate scars - a long one running diagonally down his face from just below the outer corner of his left eye to just above his chin and a slightly shorter scar running diagonally across it in the other direction from just to the left of the bridge of his nose to his left jawbone. In a redesign for the kanzenban, Kenshin's scar has been altered so that the lateral scar is longer, stretching across his nose to just below the inner corner of his right eye. Kenshin's hair is thick and abundant, with all of the shorter frontal hairs falling across his face as bangs rather than being in the ponytail at the nape of his neck Kenshin's eyes, too, are unusual, being a deep violet. In the anime series, when Kenshin's eyes change to reflect his psychological reversion to Hitokiri Battōsai, their color shifts from violet to gold.

Sagara Sanosuke Tall and lean, Sanosuke's slight build belies his immense strength and his superhuman toughness, but his wild shock of spiky brown hair and intense brown eyes are clear indications of his demeanor. Sano is always seen wearing a white happi jacket with black trim and the kanji character - meaning evil - emblazoned conspicuously on the back in black as well as white dōgi trousers. While he always wears his jacket open - sometimes leaving his arms out of the sleeves so that it simply drapes over his shoulders, Sanosuke does not wear a shirt beneath it, instead leaving his chest bare while white sarashi bandage tape is wrapped around his abdomen; this same white sarashi is wrapped around his ankles and feet. Additionally, Sano wears a long headband and matching sarashi around his left forearm, both of which are often depicted as red, but sometimes seen in purple. As he fights with his fists and relies on his ability to absorb damage rather than any defensive skill, Sano is also frequently seen in bandages, most notably around his right hand and forearm after mastering Futae no the group trains.

Sāra has long red hair, violet eyes, and fair skin. She wears purple and pink robes, a golden necklace with a red jewel around her neck, gold bracelets around her wrists and brown sandals. However, after she became determined to save her people from Anrokuzan, she tore her robes apart so she could move easier and put her hair in a ponytail. She has an odd more aggressiveenegry then anyone in the office it's named Ryūmyaku

Miroku was the previous high priestess of the Land of Demons and Shion's mother.

Potter Ni'itsu Kakunoshin,Hiko Seijūrō The cloak Hiko wears is not only distinctive for all Hiten Mitsurugi masters, but it also serves to maintain his strength during peacetime.

At his desk Koenma appears as a toddler with a red obi sash tied at the waist of a pink-trimmed blue robe over brown pants and black shoes. Koenma's powers rely solely on his pacifier, which holds most of his power.

Naruto bounds towards Koenma picks him up and shakes him up flips him around looking for a windup key or a pull string. or battries he sets Koenma down,"How does the toy work, where do the coins go, can I fight it?" Hiko and Sanosuke bark with laughter Kenshin titers and falls in to Mito knocking her over . Genkai traces of a smirk plays on her face. Dan pales. Tōka is stoic. Koenma thinks, "Strange'

Botan pulls hum be the arm and drags him off," What are you doing idiot?"

Naruto shrugs,"He looked like a doll.."

Botan rubber necks and looks past Naruto to Koenma imaging a toy soldier. and smiles some then nods.

Koenma gives Naruto a dark glare, "I'm not a toy.. this is no time for games...I'm King Enma's son..Koenma. "

Naruto puts his arms behind his head and closes his eyes,"Well if ya are older you should look older and not like such a kid."

Koenma sets back at his desk digging through his things..Digs out a report reds it and nods," Well I have here a report that says you may have a high level of physic ability so I want to test something before I give you your ordeal to get your body back..Because chances are you'll be even more reseptive to this when and if you do."

Not paying attenion to Koenma Naruto pokes out the door he motions. Gorge over ,"Do you have a tape measure?"

Gorge rushes to a dest and pulls out a tape mesure,"Here..why do you need it?' as Naruto goes back to Koenma's office ans stands beside Genkai, Gorge ever the curious one would watch Naruto's from the back of the room. Kenshin Dan , Sanosuke and Seijūrō's eyes would follow Gorge's they would see Naruto measures every inch of Genkai fast. He'd stop at her forehead. His eyes begain to shine, "You are symmetrical in every way perfect proportions you have the right sized forehead and everything."

Genkai leans over to Botan,"Appearnly one of his teammate had an abnormally large forehead.."

Naruto scoops Genkai up in a bear hug his eyes twinkle, "You ma'am are symmetrically awesome. "

"Needle Noggin your spikes are uneven." ,Genkai muses.

Naruto shuffles over to Gorge and gives him the tape measure," I was just trying to be nice you mean bitch." Naruto pouts

Genkai eyes him,"Love you to Asshole." Little did they both know that this exchange would become common place between them. Perhaps turning in to something more than just traded insults.

Naruto's head perks up, "Sorry baby boss have to go back to the planet for now." he disappears the others move to follow.

But are stopped by Koenma gave Botan egg, "That's his test tell him to keep it with him from now on."she is followed by everyone else secretly.

Naruto appears in the center of the village floats to the Hyūga property. Then there was Hizashi was a mirror image of his brother Hiashi with the exception of having been branded with the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu on his forehead. He has long, black hair and featureless, white eyes — the latter trait shared by all members of his clan. He wore a long-sleeved, loose-fitting kimono held closed by an obi, which seemed the common attire of the clan. He was tied down on the Hyūga by what appears to be spectral chains. Beside him was a apparition manifestation desire.

Botan appears Behind Naruto covers his eyes leans into him right next to his ear," Boo!"

Startled Naruto spins around and looks at who it is, "Why do you keep sneaking behind me..?"

Botan,"You forgot this." holds out her hand it's a golden egg.

Naruto peers at the egg, "What is it? what do I do with it?

Botan,"It's a Spirit Beast egg it will either guide you back to your body or eat you when you get your body back. That however is solely dependent on you." He lifts it from her hand. Then shrugs pocketing it, "Okay. This is my test an egg?"

Botan nods,"Yep"

Naruto points to the chained male figure and the manifested emotional mass,"The man is an unsent ghost much like you but from the chains he's kept here by someone or something and what ever that may be. As to the other thing you'll have to ask him. "

Botan appears next to Hizashi Naruto now behind her she taps Hizashi ,"Hi I'm Botan escorter of souls. What are you still doing here and in those chans?"

Hizashi turns to Botan and looks," I stay here to whatch my son grow. Along with my brothers daughters grow up. But one has grown up meek and weak willed becase she was kidnapped. The other an 'average' Hyūga. While my son's hatraded grows with his ability grows so did his hatred and these chains..He doesn't understand I did it for my brother as well as to be free."

Botan nods and points to the Third Raikage a tall, dark-skinned man with a muscular, body builder-like stature. He had long blond hair and a full beard. He had unusual eyes which had green-coloured irides, dark sclera and no pupils. His top lip also had a darker pigmentation than the bottom one and he had a mole above his right eyebrow. He has the kanji for "lightning" (雷,kaminari) tattooed on his right shoulder and a lightning bolt shaped scar that runs all the way across the right side of his chest. His canine teeth were also slightly elongated. His typical attire consisted of Kumogakure's distinctive single shoulder-strapflak jacket with no other clothing underneath, a forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna and a thick rope tied around his waist. It was also shown that at some point in the past, he also wore bandages around his forearms.

She asks ,"The other two?"

Hizashi states ,"The one that is rather well muscled is the Kage that ordered the kidnapping of my brothers eldest daughter..and before that the mother of the boy behind you...As to why he's here you'd have to ask him..As to the manifested being of emotions my best guess is that. It is the love that goes unexpressed between her and that very same boy."

Botan turns to Naruto and explains the situation to Naruto he states, "So that thing is the manifestation of love of some girl who can barely speak to me. Let alone approach me the right way. Oh joy how creepy..."

Botan dead pans ,"This coming from a boy who chases a girl who beats him over the head regularly."

Naruto shrugs,"Negtive attentions better than none at all why do you think I'm so loud most of the time. "

Botan,"Point and match."

Naruto turn to Hizashi,"Sooo how do we get past that thing and to Mr. Muscles..?"

Hizashi states ,"No idea never tried." lifts his arms chains rattle.

Naruto Makes his way to over to the Raikage. Only to be stopped by the manifested emotional mass. It latches out at Naruto and tries to envelop him a tendril ties around his ankles arms Naruto evades faster than the eye could see for about two minutes he then got tired. Then he was enveloped by the mass he struggled then stopped. He asked, "Who or what the hell are you?"

The emotional appertain spoke as it proceeded to drain his spirit energy he felt it's effect it spoke ," We are the hidden desires of one Hinata Hyūga the ones that want to tie you up have our way with you and crush the branch family like the very bugs they are." it grip gets tighter and tighter.

Botan tilts her head ," How is that possible? Manifestations like this only happen after someone dies."

The apearition states,"We are are something akin in to 'Inner Sakura.' but we remain apart from the girl.."

Trying to remember what Botan did when she was channeling Spirit energy to escape this things grasp he channels too much. But he escapes lurching forward and the Raikage and destroys the apparition in the process. Naruto huffs," That was a very odd and rough." Raikage states, "I can see that.."

Naruto rubs the back of his head," Sorry I'm Naruto, What's your name?" he extends his hand. The Raikage,"Haokah, after Siox thunder god of grief and happiness a mighty hunter. Just call 'H'."

Botan greets the man," Hi, I'm Botan Escorter of souls. Do you know what you are doing here?" Haokah addresses the woman," It most likely has something to do with that night 'Mr. All seeing eyes' is talking about or Time I ordered the kidnapping of the kid's 'mom'."

Naruto shurgs,"If it's about honor I'll fight you.." Haokah and Naruto bump fists ,"You're on kid. But I don't have a body anymore." He grasps Naruto shoulder," Anytime you feel you are weak Don't let it show. If you know you are weaker than your opponent don't beg or plead give it your all. Honor is all that matters."

Naruto and Botan to the Move to

Yahikohad short spiky orange hair and blue eyes , he wore a short black shirt robe with green trimmings, dark pants, a black and white belt that he tied in front with mesh armor underneath. He was floating above the village as if seeming tied to something.

Yahiko turns to Naruto,"Is she really death kid?" He leans in," I'm still trying to pin that down."

Naruto stretches out wide, "So what ya in for orange boy?"

Yahiko states," Nagato, I'm tied to everything he does because he's too focused to see he's used as a tool for a mad fool..He was vulnerable after my death. So some masked as took advantage of him now. Nagato adopted my philosophy. Absolute rule but the masked numb skull is using him for his own means. He adopted my ideas everything So what he does in a certain sense I do Granted I may have done something like this. But I would not allow myself to be manipulated. It was The leader of Root who started this series of events."

Naruto turns to Botan,"Is there a way to commutate with the living?"

Botan lists with her fingers, "Easiest way is when a person is in a dream state that's when they can contact spirits. Then people have to be on the same emotional state of mind. The third only applies to you. You can enter your body every three months. But you cannot tell anyone you know not that there's many."

Yahiko trird to get though to his friend by trying to reach him through emotions. By telling him he's being used. He's too caught up in being a god. For Yahiko to get through to him.

The remains of the Land of the Sky in the horizon is approaches by way of Sora-ku and Mount Jofuku they hover over Jofuku Forest about to enter the skyline of Konohagakure. Visible from Naka River. Mei and Utakata could be seen from the highestpoint on the ruins as they became clear. Sumi's group run towards the airborne city.

Obito turns to sas Naruto enter ,"Theres a hazy part of your memory that your still trying to figure out isn't there? Well the dead can only interact via feelings. Few people can see us. So mostly what we do is watch." he looks Naruto looks over to.

Obito who had short, spiky, black hair and dark eyes which were normally obscured behind goggles which he wore to protect his eyes prior to awakening his Sharingan. He wore a long sleeved blue uniform with metal plating on the part that reached the back of his hands, as well as a blue jacket with orange trimmings and collar. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar. He also wore a white belt, shinobi sandals, the standard Konoha forehead protector and a pair of goggles with orange lens connected to ear protectors.

As the Land of the Sky gets closer Naka River starts to over flow and fisures start to form the ground opens up from the seismic activity. A deep purple aura starts to emerge as land mass gets closer. The source Amaru.

Naruto then appears next to the next person with Botan

Shisui turns to Naruto ,"That day you had an out of body experince. Is the day I saved you from being a Hyūga clan sex slave. The mind will do anything to supress tromatic events. That day is the day you were knoked back one Hundred years temporary . That was days before weeks I was killed." Naruto and Botan tilt their heads to the side to peer at the man.

Shisui had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turned upwards at each end. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder.

He continues, "You see Hiashi ordered you a captive of the clan for personal use after you saved his daughter from those bullies. That is why she faint and blushes every time she sees you. Is that' worth it to you? She watched you for so long and barely offered help or proper friendship."

Naruto backs away,"Soo creepy."

Deidara ties all the explosives with Explosive Clay Minions and prepares a C0 to prove to the arrivals that his work is truly art. Snakes and centipedes tie Kisame and the brothers up a chain of concussive explosions start. that turn the surrounding areas in to fine powder as Deidara's C0 sets all his explosions off. Samehada flies through Naruto's window. Causing everyone to wake up. Kirara transoms to her full form scaring everyone But she licks their cheeks to let them know she's no threat. The two girls hop on her back. The viper coils around Samehada to nullify it. Then carefully places it on the cats back. The would lifts Naruto's body up and does the same. The group now high in the air. He Hawk and Owl take flight with them.

Madara was a tall, fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight, blue tint to it. In his younger days, his hair was shoulder-length and he wore the standard Uchiha clan outfit: a high collared black shirt with the clan's crest on its back, which Madara tended to leave slightly open, and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools. His hair grew out more and his sash was replaced by a belt, adorned with pouches and various weapons. He also wore another sash strapped across his shoulders which he used.

Madara turns to Naruto ,"Is this what it costs to get them to notice you. Even in death you save them and nobody will be any the wiser All people want is power and if you have it they'll chase you for it. The clan betrayed me..because of fear."

Konan prepares to split the village in two with Paper Person of God Technique Deva Path prepares a Shinra Tensei The Owl spots a very frightened Amaru. Then it goes to notfiy Kirara. Kirara follows the bird. The leech lashes out at Kirara. In a defensive manner as the cat gets closer. The aura

around Amaru gets darker as the remains come to the center of the village. Kirara flares her energy some. Once she gets stabilized again. Thee leech recedes Karin reaches for Amaru. Amaru grabs Karin's hand . Hinageshi stabilizes the girl. Kirara wraps a tail around the group. Kirara gets as high as she can then she speeds off to the Land of Iron before the battle starts once the group safe arrived at their destination The hawk ,owl wolf and viper settle down then find the group a safe and warm cave. Within the "Three Wolves" mountains Then disappear as if they were never with them. Kirara shrinks in size but stays on guard hopping on Naruto's body. Luckily for them there were a few docile Ah–un in the deeper parts of the cavern.

Ah-Un's are generally relaxed creatures , They are a dull greenish brown color with yellow slits for eyes and a black mane. Ah-Un can also shoot bursts of energy green one head .Blue the other It is unknown what this energy does or how harmful if at all it is. They are classified as dragons. The intimidating looks makes most In the Land of Iron keep clear of them and the cave. Good for staying hidden. There are several species demon or exotic animal roam the lands without too many paying attention Most of which are imports from other planets or they evolved here Some are Hssiss,Krayt Dragon, Tikulini,Zillo Beasts, Tuk'ata, Rancor , Shyrack Wyrm, Katarn, Kinrath, Fire Rats and many others. Demons seemed to naturally evolve on this planet. a unique property of this planet is the oceans ore formed from Deuterium a naturally occurring. Isotope of hydrogen, having twice the mass of ordinary hydrogen, also called heavy hydrogen.

In Konohagakure the battle rages on Naruto and Botan are now with

Izuna was a fair-skinned man with long, black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail. His bangs parted down the centre of his face to frame both sides of it. He wore the standard Uchiha outfit which consisted of a high-collared, blue shirt with the Uchiha Crest on his upper back and bluepants which were wrapped up in bandages at the ends. On his waist, he had a bandage belt that held a sack which presumably held ninja tools. These were the ghosts lingering above their clan compound.

Izuna turns to Naruto," Consider this kid you voluntary get you head beat in for some who does and will never like or notice you until your practically dead. Let's say you were to actually react and stab her in the gut every time she hit you. Hitting you is causing you body damage by the way. When she hits you to everyone else it's fumy which it's not. But if you were to react it would be labeled abuse. Then you'd be tossed in prison. Is that love worth the trouble."

Madara turns to Izuna then Naruto,"Yes take advice from the guy whose eyes I plucked out." Izuna turns a way, "I practically gave you my eyes brother."

Madara yells,"You wanna go again?" He turns to Naruto then states, "The guy that attacked that night was just a cheap knock off of me."

From the top of the remains a controlled Mei uses Hiding in Mist Technique then Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique and Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique. Lastly Lava Release: Lava Globs at the village.

As Hiruko finishes his Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm. Hiruko summons multiple red pillars of chakra in the area. Then he uses all the force on Tobi.

Deva Path performs Banshō Ten'in. As beams from the sky ninja destroy what remains of the village

Heavenly Transfer Technique from Mabui is used to move some of the remains the looks vaguely like a Star Trek transportation. This forced Tobi into the open. the controlled Utakata used Bubble Dome to surround him then Corrosive Gas then quickly surrounds Tobi head creating an active gas pocket with Blinding Bubbles Technique Then Drowning Bubble Technique Lastly hits him with Explosive Bubble. Hiruko is getting tired so the seals release and what's left of the Land of sky comes hurdling towards Tobi and the vast crater and divide and lava pit created Mei, Konan and Deva Path respectively.

Naruto mutters, "Chalk this up as my last stupid act as a ninja." As Naruto tosses his egg into the impinge of techniques. Paths form along the ten Leylines of the village. a silver blue flame erupts providing clear escape routes for those that are capable. Naruto sighs, "Was that what I have to do to get noticed?" to himself.

Botan appears before Naruto,"That was the only way for you to get your body back." Botan grabs Naruto by the hand and they whisked off to Spirit world again.

The Path to the office suddenly darkens someone grabs Botan forcibly then she is dragged back to wait with the others. While the path is nothing but darkness now.

Naruto is attacked by Baldok a low level bat demon D to upper C class. Who with his speed puts a few gashes in Naruto's back. Naruto stumbles and stagers around some. The he Focus and sees small flashes of light. as the Manbat moves faster and faster. This goes on for about twenty minutes he gets gashes and scratches. Now he doesn't have his body but each attach feels like at least five pounds of pressure. As the threat increases.

His Spirit Energy forms a shield around him. This gives him more time to study Baldok's style. With enough time. Naruto starts to learn a pattern and dodge the bats attacks. This continues for another twenty minutes. The shield that was their starts to dissipate He throws some punches. They have no style behind them but when they do hit the mark they are hard. Even the ones that didn't have wild and untamed Sprit power behind them. So this did actually begin to mar and bruise their recipient. Naruto gets a few solid pouches to Baldok's gut. then with what seems to be about three quarters of his remaining energy. his eye take on a faint blue glow. noticing the bat again. He fires Spirit Energy Cannon from his forearm and fingertips. his advisory hits the floor, Naruto picks up the body and moves onward.

As Naruto walks he feels like the equivalent of ten thousand eyes peering at him he fell something pin him to the ground. It feels so much like 'That Day' he didn't necessarily loose he just couldn't handle the stare at the time so he ran. It was just so unnerving to feel that. He wouldn't take anymore this time he pushed the weight of and got up.

When Naruto reaches Koenma's Palace again this time Naruto sees the same group and new peopleHaokah and Midoriko At their sides were:

Someone who can be seen chewing on twine he name is Mifune who has a large spot in his heart for children he usually carries around a sweet or two in his pockets and has a kindness about him that could be taken as a vulnerability. But because of his skill it's not; He has long, straight hair, and a rather muscular build His eye color is brown. He wears a brown over coat. a high collar, Japanese-styled, button-down white shirt and olive green dress pants. To compete the outfit he wears a pair of twine sandals.

Kagome who has pale skin long wavy black hair and big brown eyes. She is seen wearing her green school uniform. A red ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse.

Kikyo around five feet two inches. She had pale white skin and long, straight black hair that fell past her waist. Her hair tied in a loose ponytail with a ribbon . Dressed formally as a priestess.

Koenma steps forward and explains the situation, "When you died it let out an a lot of energy so much so that it disrupted Spirit World. The energy that was released went in to people that have or have and that close to that amount of energy within them at one point or another. We're not sure what else it may have done.

Your spirits intuitive use of barriers suggests your Spirit awareness is high. The fact that you are still walked in here with the amount of damage your spirit took suggests you Spirit power is very high The fact that why you bump fists with Haokah that he had his body back means you've traded energy and enough so that he could have a body an Astral Projection ability of some sort. "

Naruto,"So Why then are most of these people my age or slightly older?

Koenma adds ,"It's a theory but it has to with your energy mixing with theirs. There's a techniquecalled the Reihado-ken. This coverts a person's body to a point where they are at peak of power and to handle that their body has to match the power Mixing their own with yours is what did this.

Furthermore it's a good thing you tossed that egg because whatever was going to hatch would have ate you once you got your body back. Because combined with the negative energy you've built up in your life .Combine with the negative energy you take from others you are a magnet for bad vibes."

As Koenma continues to explain in the ruins of Konohagakure were being cleaned of bodies and rubble the bodies were only close to death and would serve other proposes later. For now though the village was being cleaned and looted by scavengers by the time this was completed. It would be as if nothing was ever there. But land scars of a large scale battles.

Naruto's apartment building had burn to the ground right after the demon cat rushed off with her passengers. Right now two black pearls flew out of the ashes to the Land of Iron along with a firefly. This was happening as Koenma was expiring the rest of the situation.

Naruto asks ," So you're saying I can't do ninja techniques again ever , What am I supposed to do to fight?"

Koenma answers, "Right, pure Spirit Energy ; while your Physical Energy will synchronizes you cannot do ninja techniques will never function the way it needs to do those. You could however use the energy separately.

Your elemental affinities are whatever they were are gone. Do to the level of power that was released the normal method of energy transfer cannot be done however it still needs to be done in that. If it were done in the state you are in now however the person whom you'd transfer the energy with would be in a coma for a week. As the amount of power needed to offset the loss is far greater than normal for some reason. With parts of yourself in these people you see before you. They have agreed to help you by giving you theirs as well as the sum of what you lost. So the person on the other end is no longer at risk of dying.

Your body is capable of normally capable of only using about fifteen percent of it normal power while five percent will keep up alive that's the organs and other systems. So no one is dead in that the five percent can be resupplied in some way. This leaves eighty percent is disposable sixty percent of your energy was held from you by doing so the final twenty was the only thing that was giving you the capability of doing ninja techniques. When any power is held back it builds up and when released it finds new places to go no matter how or where or what it is will find a new place to go. Then reasserts itself in its new chosen form. Your body was capable of producing about thirty times what a person normally would. That sixty percent of your overall sum needs to be accounted for before you get your body back an energy transfer like this has never been done in Spirit World before so I have no clue what it will do to you. But in order for the final part to work someone on the planet needs to give you the rest of energy to your body with a kiss. We lost track of your body."

Naruto paces back and forth while he listens," So you're saying you lost my body so how is it tracked? Someone needs to kiss me so I can come back to life. That's funny because not one person wants to or is that close to me for that to happen." he tosses his arms this causes Baldok to drop to the floor.

The group excluding Genkai and Haokah step forward one by one giving him their collective power since some it is his own it integrates without a problem.

Koenma states," Genkai and Haokah will help train you when you get your body back you have one month find your body or you'll have to wait eighty years Botan will go with you."

Naruto and Botan at the ruins of the village Naruto floats around a while looking at everything Botan right beside him there is nothing left Botan turns to Naruto saying "There are no bodies no anywhere that I can see that either means more got out of here or the bodies and people were used for something."

Naruto moves around and slowly tears the whole thing in not that thing in not that there's much it's a dust splinters or churned up earth and rock. even a few crystalline shards spread about that are of various colors Naruto feels a pull Botan follows the line of sight and heads after Naruto to the Land of Lightning and Benisu Island where you'd hear about bright silver blue flames freeing people to get out of Konohagakure just before it was destroyed. In Tanigakure there were a lot of bar fights then in the Land of Snow there was an odd kid playing with yo-yos. Finally the scene in a remote spot in the Land of Iron where after three weeks of bouncing around they found his body in a cave being guarded by Kirara further in the cave Hinageshi's head was on Amaru's shoulder and Karin had her weight on Amaru's unoccupied side they were asleep.

There is a freezing wind from the direction of Land of Earth. A cloaked Toya who had a parasite chrysalis demon attached to him uses Ice Absorption and Frozen Hell to crack the country into pieces it sinks in the ocean then they disappear. The people made it to safety but the land was gone. in the Land of Lightning mountains began to tremble and crack but they stabilized after a few moments. In the deeper parts of the ocean locking mechanisms were being automatically released with each shift.

Koenma appears before Naruto and Botan he turns to them, "You found his body.." Botan nods. Koenma,"Good I'll align the spirit and body now. Koenma goes and does his part then appears before them again, "All loaded up and ready you have two days." Koenma heads back to Spirit world. Naruto floats back and forth for the next few days trying to think of a way to get someone to kiss him. Now there's an hour remain. The ice where his body is cracks it falls. The ice beneath his body cracks releasing a dormant snake like parasite. it is inches its way towards his body. it's a forgotten Ba'al clone symbiote that was forgotten because it had frozen therefore provided no life signs it would pass on Genetic memory of years of advanced technology and other useful things. It would end up lying dormant most of the time repairing Naruto's body on a genetic level. Kirara transformed to get Naruto's body Her energy flared as she tried to grab Naruto. Her energy combined with his enough for him to get his body back.

As he disappeared from the sky he still fell leaving the symbiote the opportunity to enter his body, he fell and was knocked out right as he was coming too this time the cat dug him out and put him with the girls. Naruto went back to sleep. The snake like creature put the metal in his system as a byproduct of healing his system Naquadah is a rare, super-dense mineral used by a wide number of different races. If the parasite made it here. There may be some deposits of the metal here. This may result in faster growth of physic abilities and prove a means to push his body further. Having the personality he does he would never allow Ba'al's play for dominance in his psyche he would eventually strip the pathetic worm of it knowledge That however does not mean he can use it right away. As that was happening Genkai and her partner appeared in the distance Genkai and her partner proceeded to find Naruto.

As the boy was asleep after he'd gottten his body back Naruto revived Fragmentized visions while in his sleep. Of Hoshiyomi, Genbu,Suzaku,Byakko,Seiryū,, Kaguya ,Hyōga, Menōmaru, Naraku Panther King & Tribe Toran, Karan, Shunran & Shuran. Kaede , Ryūkotsusei Shiori Shishinki Shitōshin,Takemaru Totosai, Tsukiyumi, Shishinki Hitomiko, Hakushin, Kanade, and The Four War Gods Ryūra , Kyōra , Jūra , and Gōra . The Borg, Surak, father of Vulcan logic,T'Pol. Klingon Empire ,Kahless,Andorians and Betazoids.

Four Gods of the Netherworld Kuronue,Majari,Raigo and Majari.

Mako,Lifestream, Mako Stones,The Cetra. A land that is composed of one mainland continent with several smaller islands to the east, west and south. Spira consists of many resembling a single large island. Something could be said for this land it greatly resembles the Elemental Nations before a great cataclysm. This set ended with Summon realms; Shikkotsu Forest, Ryūchi Cave and Mount Myōboku.

Another set starts with The Fuyōheki,Akago,Midoriko's cave, Horai Island, The Cauldron of Resonance, The Goshinboku , Tree of Ages and Bokusenō.

Konatsian race , Konats, Osmosians, Tamaraneans, Ctarl-Ctar And their empire; usually appears as feline or canine like humans.

Anodite;Energy Humanoid and the planet of Anodyne.

Jedi Knight Beldorion ;Tsil known as Spook-Crystals

Valley of the Sleeping Kings, was a valley and burial ground of Korriban's Sith Lords. Originally constructed by the planet's natives as a burial ground for their kings; the Exiles of the Jedi Order who came to be known as the Dark Lord of the Sith added their own tombs to the Valley. Along with several prominent tombs, the Valley was home to the ancient Sith Great Temple and Lord Khreusis's Stronghold which would loom over the Valley for several millennium.

Nam Chorios was a rather desolate planet that still supported Human life. It was in a constant state of dusk due to its dim sun.

The Valley of the Jedi or the Valley of the Souls was the site of the Seventh Battle of Ruusan,

Caves and crystals on what seem to be like crystalline cave on Molavar. The Quarantine Zone on Dathomi. The crystal canyons of Chandrila. Crystal Caves on Illum and Dantooine.

Sith Purebloods; were a species of red–skinned Humanoids that originated on the world of Korriban, before finally settling on the ice-world of Ziost. Also distinct for their bone spurs, facial tentacles, and genetic predispositions toward both left–handedness and the dark side of the Force. The Sith species coalesced into an empire ruled first by kings known as Sith'ari. Several others included: The Witches of Dathomir, Padawan Massacre of Taris, Jedi Covenant,Freedon Nadd,Rakatan Infinite ,Revan,Star Forge, Meetra, Sith Lords of the Sith Triumvirate. Adas,Hakagram Graush and Dathka Graush.

Allya was a female Human rogue Jedi Knight of the Old Republic. She was expelled from the Jedi Order and exiled to a penal colony on Dathomir. Encountering the other former exiles, she used the planet's strong life energy to teach the colony's women to master the Force. These women became

the Witches of Dathomir and Allya was their founder. Sorzus Syn; Once a former Jedi, she collected rumors and information from refugees about Sith space and the Sith people, who possessed a special knowledge of the dark side. created her own holocron, the introduction of the Rule of Two. Kreia ,Zhar Lestin Vodo-Siosk Baas,Dorak Yuthura Ban,Darth Sion , Zez-Kai Ell, Vrook Lamar and Kavar;Carth Onasi Atton Rand. Jolee Bindo,Mical ,Mira ,Mission Vao ,Garnoo ,Zaalbar,Canderous Ordo ,Bao-Dur. With Zayne Carrick and Jarael last Celeste Morne, Karness Muur, Exal Kressh, Damask Darth Plagueis and Rugess Nome, also known as Darth Tenebrous Battlemaster .Skarch Vaunk, . Restelly Quist, Bowspritz,Sabla-Mandibu ,Gal-Stod Slagistrough,Morrit Ch'gallym,Crix Sunburris and Fae Coven.

A Machine city; Section 9: Major Kusanagi | Batou | Togusa | Chief Aramaki | Saito | Pazu | Ishikawa | Borma | Proto | Azuma | Yano Laughing Man | Puppet Master | Hideo Kuze | Kubot ;Project 2501, Tachikoma, Individual Eleven, Cyberbrain, Think Tank, Therm-optic camouflage.

The Goa'uld are a race of sentient parasitic beings that take over hosts. Several species can serve as hosts, including humans and Unas. They are also extremely egomaniacal due to their genetic memory and the adverse mental effects of the Sarcophagus technology. Goa'uld means "god" in the Goa'uld language. Races which will not serve them are completely destroyed without compromise.

The Ori were the first evolution of humanity along with the Ancients. The Ori were a race of Alterans that learned how to ascend and used their knowledge and power as a justification and a means to demand the worship of mortal beings.

The Wraith are a vampiric hive-based species that harvest the 'life-force' of other humanoid beings for nourishment through suckers on their right hand palm. Countless worlds in the Pegasus galaxy live in constant fear of the Wraith, who return periodically to cull their human herds. After taking their fill, the Wraith hibernate for centuries, watched over by Keepers, before they wake and feed again.

The Ancients, also known as the Gate Builders or Anquietas in their language, were those Alterans who left their home galaxy for the Milky Way galaxy and seeded it with life. They are one of the most advanced races known to have existed, having evolved for millions of years prior to the present day and reaching their level of technology long before humanity evolved on Earth. They are best known as the builders of the Stargates, Atlantis, and Destiny. Most of them have Ascended to a higher plane of existence with near infinite knowledge and power. It is not known if they referred to themselves as Ancients while they were living on Earth several million years ago. It is likely that they began to use that name after their return to the Milky Way when they would have been ancient compared to the relatively young species of Humans who had populated Earth.

Minato with The Muur Talisman had the ability to turn other beings into mindless thralls that were at the possessor's command Rakghouls. They were a type of Sith-spawned mutants, engineered by the Sith Lord Karness Muur to rule. These along with many other disorganized visions is what causes him to wake up.

When Naruto awakens he is greeted with Genkai and Haokah standing over him holding twenty pound leg weights and Vambraces and what looks like a cloak that belonged Ni'itsu but fitted to Naruto's size and weighted with the same composite fabrics of his cloak the only place that could have came from was Spirit World. The cloak puts two hundred pounds of pressure on its possessor The rest they acquired on the way to tracking Naruto's group. Samehada moves closer to him.

Genkai binds him with Spirit Cuffs which he was told never to remove unless the situation was critical. But on his body specifically they have the restrictiveness of Bui's Battle Armor and a Jagan Binding Curse. The weight of Gama's Makeup of Chains. The pressure of Four Limbs Weighting Seal they also would disrupt his energy flow similar to the Five Elements Seal which makes his energy haywire. With Samehada siphoning his energy will make training more difficult.

He needs to have energy cycling through him to even move. The cuffs them self would increase his overall power and control would go up. Once he could move with relative ease. She would have him Balance on a needle with his finger. Meditate on burning coals, sleep on a bed of nails. Work on block and reflecting energy. For Genkai's training to work he'd need to become as close to death as possible they only had a month to get him used to using the power. But his training would incomplete for quite some time. Along with learning how to put spirit energy in his punches and kicks. Haokah would teach him Elbow,Guillotine Drop,Hell Stab,Liger Bomb, Oppression Horizontal,Oppression Horizontal Chop,Double Lariat,Drop Kick ,Elbow,Guillotine Drop,Iron Claw,Lariat and Headbutt.

Naruto would unbeknownst to himself and others add Futae no Kiwami to his attacks as he continued to use had to hand combat the level of force would be greater. In efforts to increase his focus when not in a spar Haokah or Genkai would teach how to hunt, metal work ,carve, fish and sew to improve his concentration when out of battle. After training the hold group would go to a bar to finish up but it would become another training session as the bar was in Takigakure.

Where They meet a person that looked like something out ofn Mad Max. Tall musclar body. A long blue mohawk with a tied tail A olive green pants and a red belt. He's stumbling around. Chū is what he goes by.

Sasori was able to get a multitude of puppets that day He would go so far as to name them White and Red Secret Technique Army of Ten Thousand Dead. On the day of Konohagakure's Official destruction all dead were accounted for except the following : Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyūga Karin, Suien, Sasori, Kabuto, Samui: Samui, Karui,Omoi and Mabui.

Along with Kagura, Yakumo Kurama,Yagura and Utakata ,Fuu. What would come to be known as The Black Book Club as well as Amaru. Naruto's group would head to Non ninja Territory. The others went on their way. If anyone else where to live they would be lucky.

Toya's group after they bear witness to the destruction of one village. They would do a quick snatch and grab of all the containers. Once they get all healed up. Then taken to Demon World to train under Yomi. Not to train with the Bijuu cloak. But their respective Bijuu's raw power. Instead of seal's that contain them. Each person would have a Tattoo of their respective. Bijuu on their right hand The group would carry the honor of being the first humans ever to be openly invited to one of the former Three kings homes. They would be sponsorship for the Dark Tournament under His banner. The Tournament was five months away. No one needed to destroy or get revenge on Konohagakure it was already done. Thus is the price for thinking in militaristic and peaceful absolutes. When all is scavenged and looted Konoha's remains are swallowed by Davey Jones Locker. as the lava flow created the possessed Mei from the battle before hand was precise enough to eventually carve it out of the Land of fire given enough time. Danzo and Sarutobi's remains surfice from the water and drift tward the Kumogakure mountains. Black Shadow and Mōryō are now headed there as well.

Hidden in the underground of Land of FangsA revived and young Tobirama Senju and Biwako Sarutobi At her side was Tsunade, Shizune and Hidan. At the fore front was Nekotama Whose appearance took on a purple hued fur with light purple with darker shades of purple comprising the stripes. He wears dark green pants and a red belt. His facial features include piercing yellow eyes, and distinguished ears.

Also Kirin wearing a helmet which masks his entire face, except for his eyes. leaving his to the imagination. As those two rounded out the group they were all. Leering at a genetically altered Kabuto Yakushi he had a tattoo of the ninth Bijuu adorning his now reptilian like right arm. Offering him the same deal team Yomi was offered.

Minato using something similar to Sadao Makihara more commonly known as Gourmet's abilities to eat Ay and gain his knowledge . He does not like being called a fool.

That is when Itsuki and Shinobu. Would make their presence known to Koenma. And offer to further Naruto's training.

After secretly watching the Dark Tournament Minato Inc would reappear after a month. In The Land of Swamps. This time with new allies over time they would gain new abilities Ino compound with her own would gain comparable abilities' to Kiyoshi Mitarai's Water Monster summoning –Shika M2 and M1 Angel Blades and Swing Crushabilities –Chō M3's Hound Claw . Genbu's Exploding Boulder Bomb and Byakko's abilities and Energy Absorption and Hashirama Senju.. would gain new things as well Wiretap that belonged to Murota and Minoru Kamiya's abilities. Chemical Manipulation ,Paralyzing Strike last Psychic Scalpel.


End file.
